A Clean Cry
by lituska-silvermoon
Summary: Kubota and Tokitoh have always had an easygoing relationship... but why is Tokitoh looking so depressed and Kubota acting colder than usual? KubotaxTokitoh pairing... a two part PWP/songfic


Title: Cry

Anime: Araiso Private High School Student Council, Executive Committee.

Pairing: KubotaxTokitoh

Warnings: Shonen ai sex and swearing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… not even my anime collection…I am in hock for that.

Author's note: Right this is my second attempt at posting, since it was taken down the first time for…ahem…. 'slightly inappropiate' content. But I really didn't mind, since this is a public forum and I can see why people are wary of such things.

Now this is a two part fic, where to find part II is stated at the bottom.

Since all I've seen of this is the OAV so forgive me if they are a little OOC. Warnings for fluff, sap and of course shonen ai * grins *. If it offends you, please don't read. Flames will be dumped down a chute that leads straight down to the earth's core :)

PS: The song is Faith Hill's Cry from her latest album also titled Cry. I am not a particularly big fan of hers but I thought the song fit ^_^

Please read, review and enjoy ^_^

************

'Do you want to go out?'

'……….'

'See a movie?'

'……….'

'Go wrestle rabid alligators in a tar pit?'

This last statement finally had the effect that Tokitoh wanted. It got his silent roommate's head out of the book he was reading and take notice of him. Albeit the acknowledgement wasn't anything big, just the slightest arch of one delicate eyebrow before turning back to his previous activity…well more like non-activity but picking on that would just be pedantic.

'I didn't know there were any tar pits in this vicinity Tokitoh, must be a new thing,' Kubota replied with just the slightest hint of teasing in his deep voice. 'Why the sudden urge to go out?'

'Because its..' Tokitoh bit his lip as if he were suddenly unsure what to say. 'Because…. I'm bored that's why. Isn't that good enough?' he lied.

'I was thinking a night in would be better Tokitoh, for the both of us,' Kubota answered in that typical lazy way of his before reaching for the pack of cigarettes on the coffee table. He tapped the end firmly on the palm of his hand before drawing one out and lighting it. Putting it between his lips, he took a deep drag before exhaling with a satisfied sigh that sent tingles up and down Tokitoh's spine. Out loud he said:

'Better for you, at least you have something to do. What am I supposed to do? There's nothing on TV and my game console is broken,' he said morosely. He glossed over the fact that it was his fault why the console was now lying in the dustbin in about a hundred pieces. 

Kubota of course knew this so he didn't bother to answer his flatmate this time, he just continued smoking and reading causing Tokitoh to throw his hands up in frustration. He plonked down on their plush orange couch with a scowl and tugged gently at the silver studs in his double pierced left ear that had a tendency to itch. The piercing was new, a whim he had explained to Kubota.

'Why do I feel this upset?' he asked himself sensibly. 'Its not like he's a great conversationalist to begin with, I've always done the talking for the both of us. The apartment looks the same.' He glanced around. 

Yup, still the same four walls that housed in their living room painted a pale peach colour. The same stuffed armchairs and couch. Even the picture of Kubota reading was the same, his lanky tall frame comfortably hugged by the faded leather reading chair he had picked up at a flea market. His normally tied back brown hair was loose and blended in perfectly with the brown leather of the chair. His eyes behind his glasses barely moving as he skipped from sentence to sentence.

Tokitoh smiled inwardly as he saw Kubota's lips quivering as he read to himself. One of his many endearing habits that he had on file in his memory. His smile disappeared as he suddenly remembered his previous mindset.

Usually he would be happy, but today was different just because…

'It's my birthday,' he thought to himself, 'and he doesn't seem to remember. And because…'

Of what happened just about a month ago when they became lovers. 'Well "sort off" lovers,' Tokitoh corrected himself, 'we've just kissed, we haven't slept together or anything yet.' But he would be lying if he said he didn't want it. On the occasions when they slept apart, without fail Tokitoh would wake up with a damp patch on 

his bed and a case of raging morning wood on his hands.

The sharp ring of the telephone jerked both men out of their thoughts.

'Why don't you get it Tokitoh?' Kubota asked barely looking up.

'Fuck you, get it yourself Kubo-chan, your closer,' Tokitoh spat out childishly. That provoked a reaction. The brunette shot him an unusual look as he unfurled his long legs from underneath him and strode over to the phone.

'Moshi, moshi,' he answered grinding his fag into the ashtray, 'oh its you Matsumoto, what's up?'

President Matsumoto, the head of the student council who also had a history with his Kubo-chan. It was obvious from they way he implicitly trusted him with all their duties. For all his considerable self-confidence in his job, Tokitoh knew that Matsumoto wouldn't be as trusting if Kubo-chan hadn't been his partner.

Seeing the tall man on the phone, Tokitoh felt something inside him snap. Getting to his feet, he made his way to his room and pulled out a pair of jeans from underneath a miniature Mt Everest of clothes. He paired it with a deep blue tailored shirt the exact colour of his hair and eyes, which had a dragon embroidered in gold thread on the pocket.

'Fine, I'll just go out by myself,' he told his reflection grimly. Grabbing his leather jacket on the way out, he noted with some irritation that Kubota was still on the phone. It was only when he was standing in the doorway that Kubota noticed something was up. His gray eyes widened for an instant, just an instant.

He placed his hand over the mouthpiece. 'Tokitoh, where are you going?' he asked trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

'Out,' the blue haired youth muttered, 'don't wait up.'

'Tokitoh wait!' But he didn't hear him as he slammed the door behind him with enough force to make even infallible Kubota wince.

'Is this a bad time?' Matsumoto queried from the other end of the line.

'Maa, something like that,' Kubota answered taking off his glasses and pinching the skin at the bridge of his nose. 'Look we'll discuss this tomorrow kay?'

He put down the phone without waiting for an answer.

'Have I gone to far?' he said softly as he gazed at the door that his lover had just stormed out off.

Outside, Tokitoh took a deep breath in an effort to quell his anger. It did some good, the icy cold air making his breath come out in a little puffs and cooling his blood.

'Now that I am out, where am I actually supposed to go?' the youth looked haplessly from side to side. After playing a quick game of 'eenie-meenie-minie-mo', he ended choosing to go left. After pulling up his collar, he started to walk.

After walking for a few minutes, he reached into this pocket and was glad to see he had actually the presence of mind to take his wallet. On spotting an all night coffee bar, cleverly named 'A Shot in the Dark' in neat, slender lettering above its black awning, he went in an ordered himself a cream coffee.

He chose to sit in a comfy chair, one of the many scattered around the place, that was situated in the corner. Taking a sip of his drink, he relished the taste of the sweet, vanilla-laced liquid cream layer before partaking the sweetened but still bitter coffee underneath.

'Kubo-chan would have liked this place,' the thought slipped out before he could stop it. Frowning he reached for the little MP3 player in his pocket in order to distract himself. Carefully placing the earphones in his ears, he switched the radio option on sending the voice of the radio DJ bursting through the foam and plastic.

'Good evening, the time is now 10:30 p.m. Be warned, the weather forecast is predicting a cold snap tonight so dress up warm. Here is Faith Hill singing 'Cry' taken from the album of the same name, enjoy.

__

If I had just one tear running down your cheek,

Maybe I could cope, maybe I'd get some sleep,

If I had just one moment at your expense,

Maybe all my misery would be well spent.

Yeah ….could you cry a little,

Lie just a little,

Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain,

I gave now I'm wanting,

Something in return,

So cry just a little for me.

Leaning back the chair, feeling the coffee warm him from the inside, Tokitoh tried to remember when it was their teasing stopped being a game and started becoming real. 'Maybe it was that time on the roof,' he thought pushing back a lock of dark hair.

//flashback//

'You know so much about President Matsumoto.' Tokitoh said nonchalantly. Kubota opened one eye.

'Oh,' he said his voice sultry, 'are you being…..jealous?' the taller man wrapped his slender arms around his leaning form.

'What are you talking about?' he had protested. 'I just can't understand what the former president did.'

'Tokitoh,' he said the name softly, his voice distinctly husky. Tokitoh turned his head to face his friend and felt his mouth suddenly go dry.

'Kubo-chan,' he replied, his voice equally husky.

'Both of you can't be together!!!'

//end flashback//

The memory of Fujiwara's shrill voice was enough to destroy Tokitoh's daydream. Thinking back to that time, he scowled and sent murderous thoughts out to the "Kubota-sempai" worshipping blonde. Who knows where it could have led if he hadn't shown up.

Or maybe it was…..

__

If your love could be caged, honey I would hold the key,

And conceal it under the pile of lies you handed me,

And you'd hunt those lies,

They'd be all you'd ever find,

And that will be all you'd have to know,

For me to be fine.

Yeah …..and you'd cry a little,

Die just a little, 

And baby I would feel just a little less pain,

I gave now I'm wanting,

Something in return,

So cry just a little for me.

//flashback//

'Ow.'

The little syllable had been said so quietly that most of the people in the committee room had missed it. But not to Tokitoh who would habitually glance from his game to the brunette sitting in front of him.

'What's wrong Kubo-chan?' he asked. In response he showed him his forefinger that was now sporting a large red weal.

'Anybody got a tissue?' Kubota asked. When everybody shook their heads, Kubota was ready to pop the injured digit in his mouth when Tokitoh stopped him with a twinkle in his sapphire eyes.

'Allow me,' he said popping the slender finger into his own mouth prompting calls of 'Eww' 'Gross' and 'You could transmit a disease that way you know' from everyone like he knew it would. Kubota's mouth curved upwards in a slight smile at his friend's antics.

'Use this for crap's sake,' Katsuragi their overactive leader said pushing a Band-Aid towards the two.

'Sank you,' the blue haired man said fastening the plaster around Kubota's finger.

'Thank you, Tokitoh,' Kubota replied as he gently brushed the hair out of his partner's eyes with the back of his hand. Kubota was looking at him with an unfathomable look in his eyes. A look that made a tingling sensation creep under his skin. He swallowed hard.

'Anytime,' he answered praying to God his voice sounded natural. 'Anytime.'

//end flashback//

__

Give it up baby, I hear your goodbye,

Nothings going to save me,

I see it in your eyes,

Some kind of heartache,

Don't give it a try,

I don't want pity,

I just want what is mine.

Yeah…could you cry a little,

Lie just a little,

Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain,

I gave now I'm wanting,

Something in return,

So cry just a little for me.

'Kubo-chan, will I ever really understand you?' he pressed his face in his hands.

__

Could you cry just a little….for me…

***********

Part II of Cry can be found here : http://geocities.com/etherealkitsune/cry2.htm 

at a truly wonderful website ^_^ (not mine though), you'll have to go and see ne? ^_~ 


End file.
